


Days After Yesterday

by ice_cream_assassin



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ice_cream_assassin/pseuds/ice_cream_assassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt on the meme: On Tumblr there was discussion about Danny and George being at Oxford together. Maybe Danny was there to comfort George after being bullied by the Bullingdon? Or was there a chance encounter that led to a forgotten one night stand? </p>
<p>Not picky. I would really enjoy a fic (or several) set during this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days After Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faint_of_hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faint_of_hearts/gifts).



> I prompted this and an old tumblr friend said she was going to work on a fill. Then she left the fandom. 
> 
> I thought I had an idea and started self-filling my own prompt. Then I stopped because things happened and the enjoyment I got from using writing as an escape and stress reliever diminished. Maybe someday, I'll be in the right place to give this a proper ending.

2010

“We met before, somewhere outside of Parliament?” Danny jumped when the door squeaked open and George Osborne stood in the doorway, grinning at the startled man. The talks for a possible coalition with the Tories were paused for a quick break. Danny had wandered off, looking for a quiet room to be alone with his thoughts. He was tempted to send Nick a quick message to let him know how things were going but George had interrupted. “I can leave if you don’t want to be bothered.” 

Danny shook his head. Of course he had seen George around the Parliamentary Estate, but never alone and up close. The last time they were alone together was roughly twenty years earlier. “No. It’s fine. I think we had a few mutual friends at Oxford.” Danny’s statement wasn’t entirely correct, but the half-truth was better to reveal then the whole truth. And even discussing the full story was up to how much George remembered about their brief, insignificant encounter. 

“Oh dear. Should I worry about more stories about my debauched youth getting told to the News of the World?” For the briefest second, Danny had thought that George remembered and but then he continued talking, “Or maybe not? I don’t think we caused any mischief together. Do you know who introduced us?” 

Danny wanted to say Mercury. You know like Anthony Blanche. He doubted that would jog George’s memory. And it really was not the best time to take a trip down that particular memory lane. “Maybe we can talk more later? We do have a coalition to hash out for Britain’s well being.” 

George agreed, stepping aside and motioned for Danny to exit the room first. They returned to the others and George was ambushed by Hague and Letwin. Danny rejoined David and Chris at the table. David picked up on the scowl on Danny’s face and nudged Danny’s arm to catch his attention. 

"You look mad. Did Osborne say something to you?" Laws whispered.

“Just feeling a headache coming on.” Danny replied as his eyes followed George, Hague and Letwin filtering back into the conference. Nope, it was what George didn't say.

**

With all of Oxford’s and St. Anne’s charms, Danny still found that he missed home. He enjoyed the independence that came with going away to university but his heart was back in the Highlands, among the tranquil lochs and wild moor lands. The frenetic energy of classes and undergraduate life created a longing for the simple pleasures of fishing and hill walking. Especially hill walking. 

Walking was a fulfilling endeavour for Danny. Willing ones body to face all sorts of terrain and at times blustery and biting weather conditions. Putting all thoughts and distractions away to focus only on the path and the surrounding beauty of nature, gave him a great feeling of calm and braving the less savoury elements made any trek more satisfying. Hell, at times by not consciously thinking about some thorny dilemma and spending hours out among the hills, Danny often found solutions. 

Danny knew he could do with one of those solutions right about now. He had spent the lazy Saturday struggling to put words to paper for this writing assignment. He had some doodles in the margins and a half page to show for his efforts. He looked out his windows, then flicked his eyes at his watch, noting that it was early evening. The sunset gave the sky a pinkish hue and Danny, bored by school work and feeling adventurous, decided to head out for a brief walk. Tired of exploring the grounds of St. Anne’s College, Danny decided to venture out to one of the other colleges. 

The trek down Cornmarket to St Aldates was a leisurely and too easy thirty minute stroll. The entrance to the grassy quadrangle unguarded and quiet as Danny walked under the arch and stared at the fountain of Mercury in the centre. The sun was almost below the horizon and the lights from Bachelors’ Row began to glow more prominently. Danny followed the path around the fountain, taking in the beauty of Wren’s architecture. 

He paused in front of the fountain listening to the water and watching the ripples form and move the lily pads around. He started to think about the paper again and the due date and how he should start walking back to room. 

Then he heard loud, out of tune singing. Turning he saw a group of young men, dressed in tails and golden waistcoats stumbling out from under Tom Tower. The Bullingdon, Danny assumed and swallowed, looking for a way to get out without having to cross the group’s path. He heard enough rumours about the rowdy group to not want to make their acquaintance. 

For the moment, Danny was ignored. A few were clinging to the more sober members to help them walk. Others were taking turns pushing and grabbing one of their reluctant participants. The merry caterwauling they were trying to pass off for singing switched to yells of ‘Oik”. From the trajectory of things, it looked like they hoped to dunk him in the fountain. ‘Oik’ or whatever his name looked impatient and annoyed that they haven’t gotten on with it yet. 

Even though every shred of decency inside of Danny called to him to help the young man, he chose to ignore it, deciding that the Bullers were distracted enough for him to slip by without getting harassed. Oh how wrong he was when he felt two hands grab his waist and attempt to debag him. Danny yelled and pushed his potential debagger to the ground, but now the group had forgotten their intended prey and their attention was now focused squarely on Danny. 

“What do we have here?” The leader stepped to Danny. 

“Nobody. Just leaving to head back to my dorm. I’m not looking to cause any trouble.” 

He laughed and the rest of the group joined him. Their laughter felt sinister causing chills to creep up Danny’s spine. “You’re not from here?”

Before Danny could answer, their previous target stood next to the leader. “Will, come on. We should get going before we’re fined again.” He tugged on Will’s arm, and Will shuffled back a few steps away from Danny. Will never stopped watching Danny’s face, with a half smile and a crazed looked. 

“Did I ask for your opinion, Oik?” Will said, elbowing the boy to break out of his grip. He looked to the others in the group, “Toss the dirty ginger into Mercury!” 

The others cheered and Danny tried to fight off the swarm of Bullers that descended upon him. He writhed in their grips as they lifted and unceremoniously dropped him into the shallow fountain. More cheers followed, before the raucous singing started again and then they were gone. 

He laid in the cool water, dazed for a few seconds. A pair of hazel eyes peered at him and a hand reached down to help Danny up. He stumbled out of the fountain and into a pair of dry arms. His rescuer was the Buller they were calling ‘Oik.’

“When they're all married to scraggy little women like hens and have cretinous porcine sons like themselves getting drunk at the same club dinner in the same coloured coats, they'll still say ‘We put him in Mercury one night,' and their offspring will snigger and think their father was quite a dog in his day, and what a pity he's grown so dull.” He muttered. 

“What?” Danny’s hands tousled through his damp hair, shaking out the excess water. 

“Sorry, it’s a quote from Waugh. Brideshead? Anthony Blanche getting tossed in Mercury? Nevermind.” He sighed while shrugging off his dry tailcoat. He handed it to Danny. “Here. It will help with the chill. The house I rent is not too far away. You’re more than welcome to dry out there. Don’t really suggest lingering around here. The last time we put someone in the fountain the club received a heavy fine.” 

Danny draped the smaller jacket over his shoulders. “Thanks.” He held out his hand. “I’m Danny.” 

“George.” The handshake was quick, and their pace even quicker as they left the quad for the grotty house on Cowley Road. 

2010

Seventeen days and already the Coalition was being tested. David Laws had resigned. Nick had quickly replaced him with Danny but still, Tory MPs uncertain about the whole coalition thing were delighted with Laws being at the helm to help with implementing cuts. With Danny, who knew how they would react. Their lot was always the most mutinous. Rupert assured him that they would be able to get Danny briefed and ready before the June Emergency Budget. 

George was aware that his selfish need to recall how he met Danny was not a priority. Still he found himself standing in the doorway, as Danny was unpacking and attempting to get his new office organized. “Ready to run out of here screaming yet?” 

Danny smiled. “Not yet. Still my first week though so I still got time. Do you want something? I am busy.” 

“I wanted to ask you over for dinner. I usually attempt to cook something for the new people on my team and they usually laugh at the charred thing. Anyway, it is a wonderful bonding experience.” 

“I think I would prefer breakfast.” Danny said it with a bite in his voice. 

“Breakfast is fine too. I have a great cinnamon apple stuffed crepe recipe. I think I got it from a Nigella book.” 

“Not interested.” 

“Oh if you’re not a crepe fan, I have a Belgium waffle maker and an excellent waffle recipe. The trick is just a little bit of orange juice and not to over whisk.” George finally noticed Danny’s annoyed expression and his eyes, a lovely shade of blue and green. The same pair that looked up at him when he helped Danny out of the fountain and then later that night focused with reverence as George stripped him. Before morning, before Nat ruined it. 

Danny’s face softened as George felt uneasy, “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, you’re right. Maybe this breakfast idea isn’t such a great idea.” He rushed out ignoring Danny asking him to come back and remembering Nat. What makes you so sure he was interested in anything that you have? 

**

George could not stop Will. Not when Nat had denied Will and the others the pleasure of teasing George for so long. Will had made up his mind over dinner someone was going into the fountain and by hook or by crook that was going to happen. George was used to Will’s games and if it was going to be him, fine. He could handle a little water and being drenched was better than being hung by his ankles and being dropped repeatedly. 

And it was a bad case of wrong place-wrong time for the red haired intruder. But Will was not going to listen to George and it could have been worse. Will could have been in a fighting mood. 

He watched the water splash out of the fountain and the Bullers whooping and exchanging high-fives as they left the area with a sense of victory. George remained behind; feeling a sort of obligation to the person who received what was intended for him. 

He was still, lying out among the lily pads. His eyes blinked several times before they focused on George. He smiled and George returned it and offered his hand. 

George felt a little impolite for being so short and rushed with Danny. But it was best to get moving before being spotted by one of the quad’s meticulous groundskeepers. By the time they arrived at the rented house, Danny was shivering from the cool night air and his soaked clothing. 

George led him up the stairs to his room. “I have running shorts and a t-shirt you can borrow. I can also lend you a towel if you want to take a hot shower to warm up.” 

“Thank you. That hot shower sounds really nice.” Danny watched as George rifled through his dresser. George frowned thinking the shorts might be a little short for Danny’s taller frame, but they were probably better than the wet jeans. Once a loose fitting t-shirt and a clean towel were gathered, he gave the articles to Danny and showed him where bathroom was located. 

As his guest showered, George changed out of his Bullingdon uniform into pyjama pants and a t-shirt. He decided to make hot chocolate for them as he waited for Danny to finish. He spiked the warm beverage with a little bit of peppermint schnapps for a little extra kick to the flavour. George was peering into the fridge and pouting at the lack of leftover pizza and whipped cream when Danny rejoined him. 

“Did the fridge upset you?” 

“I think one of my housemates ate the remainder of the pizza I ordered. So all I have to offer you are crisps and hot chocolate.” 

“You’re quite the caretaker.” Danny mused, accepting the mug.

“I’m used to it. I have three younger brothers.” 

“I’m the oldest too. I have a sister and two brothers.” 

“My mum would be jealous. I think she always wanted at least one girl.”

They moved to the couch, continuing to share bits from their life. George talked about his adventures in towel folding hell at Selfridges, his vivid and hauntingly beautiful visit to Assekrem and listened to Danny talk about the Highlands, cricket, playing along the rocky shore of Colonsay, and dinosaurs. 

“So are you here to study about dinosaurs?” 

Danny chuckled, the sound mutating his soft Highlands accent. “No. I’m PPE at St Anne’s. I never thought about applying but my teacher strongly encouraged me to. I think I’m the second or third person to make it here from my school. What about you?” 

“Chasing the dream. Journalism. Me in a white linen suit, crouched behind a typewriter in a hotel room in Saigon. Pack of cigarettes, half empty of course, always close by.” 

“Quite the vision.” 

“You think?” It was just a playful poke combined with a cheeky grin that for mere moments led their eyes to meet. George was not a stranger to the look Danny gave him, that look that conveyed how much he wanted a chance to take him apart right there. Then just like that Danny turned away.

“I should leave.” He said, retreating and becoming suddenly shy. 

“You can stay.” He did have the prettiest eyes George thought, and he hoped he wasn’t misreading the flushed skin and averted gaze. “You should stay. My housemates won’t mind. Too late to be walking back now. Your clothes are probably still too damp to wear.” 

“Gives me an excuse to try to find and visit here again.” 

“If you stay, I will make you breakfast in the morning.” 

“Breakfast?” 

“Full English with orange juice.” 

“And where would I sleep?”

“The couch?” His hand shook, as he touched Danny’s cheek. Trembling pale, slender fingers against blushed, freckled skin, made such a lovely contrast. “My bed?” 

He heard Danny’s breath inhale with surprise as he kissed him. Gently, then more intense when he felt Danny’s mouth open under his initiating the warm curiosity of their tongues exploring. 

Danny drew back first, breathing pace increased and eyes closed. “I don’t know what I’m doing. I’m scared. I don’t…” 

“Shhshh. Its okay. I’m not sure either.” That was a lie, well partly a lie. George had plenty of times with Nat, but Nat was usually the one leaving George in a heady, thoroughly pleasure drunk state. This part, being in the lead was all new and scary. George was always the one being seduced, not the seducer. And being with Danny like that was not something he had planned on. 

He expected Danny to flee. Yet Danny remained next to him on the tattered couch. Nothing progressed and they hadn't done anything else but look at each other. Nothing else until Danny touched his face and then brushed his hand through tangled curls. George mirrored Danny’s actions. The caresses and exchanging of confused expressions just as overwhelming as more intimate things. 

“You’re…” Danny paused. 

“Awful, a degenerate, unnatural…”

“No. Stunning.” Danny’s gentle fingers returned George’s hair. “I never thought my first time would be like this.” 

George had said something similar, when under Nat’s spell. “So you never?” George whispered in his ear, nipping at the lobe. 

Danny shivered. “No.” His thumb rubbed across George’s lower lip. “What about you?” 

“Once. It was a miserable, embarrassing experience in a back seat that was too small for anyone to even attempt to fuck.” Another lie. There was her and a few other girls when the opportunity presented itself. And Nat, always Nat’s second choice. 

“And are we going to fuck?” 

George suppressed a chuckle at how shy and awkward Danny sounded when he said ‘fuck’. His hand rested against Danny’s cheek, and blue-green eyes focused intensely on George. “Only if you want to. I don’t want you to feel like you have to because of what happened tonight. Like you owe me something, because you don’t.” 

“You’re rambling.” 

“I’m scared, nervous, that I’m pressuring you and that is the last thing I want.”

He swallowed and this time his hands grabbed at George’s shoulders as he leaned in for another kiss. “Stop. You’re not coercing me to do anything. I want you.” His lips murmured against George’s collarbone.

They remained huddled against each other on the sofa for a few minutes, just breathing and exchanging soft touches. Then with his heart ready to pound out of his chest from the nerves and cautious thoughts he felt, George managed to stand and reached down. Slender digits curled into Danny’s and pulled him up to his feet. Eager and clumsy, they climbed the stairs to George’s room.

They crossed the threshold into George’s bedroom again and George felt lost, having no idea what to do. Of course Danny doesn't know. George at least has the little bit of knowledge from past trysts with Nat. Despite his nervousness, George had to slip into the unfamiliar role of the leader; unsure of how to continue.

His thumb traced over the back of Danny’s hand. He studied him for a long moment. "Are you really sure about this?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I want…" Danny answered, not knowing exactly what he wanted, just that he did. Danny’s hands cradled his face and they kissed again. They stood there, groping and kissing, until George began to move them the final blundering steps to the bed. Slow, baby steps, he thought, hands beneath Danny’s shirt and shimmying it over his head. The dim light of the desk lamp cast a faint yellow glow over the freckled chest, lightly dusted with pale hair. George’s hands reached out to touch the exposed skin and he bit his lip feeling Danny tremble. 

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and leaned forward, hesitantly brushing Danny's lips. There was no pretence of participating in a kiss, George’s mouth slackened against Danny’s, whispering, “You’re lovely.”

He moaned feeling Danny’s hands slide along his sides, lifting his shirt off. And relief, relief that it was Danny taking control with warm lips against his, his tongue teasing and sending those delicious jolts to his groin as he pushed George onto the mattress. George hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his pyjama bottoms, needing to remove them. Danny watched as he finished undressing, the rhythm of his breathing becoming more rapid as he took in George’s nudity. 

The fear of doing something wrong, of not knowing how to be in control evaporated, as George noticed the prominent bulge in Danny’s shorts. He smiled, “Come here.” And Danny listened, climbing into the bed until they were face to face. Danny stroked his arms as their mouths mapped the contours of faces, necks and collarbones. Each caress, each wanton press of lips, urging them to continue.

“Beautiful,” Danny muttered as his hands drifted over George’s chest and belly. George trailed his fingers down Danny’s back, kneading and clutching Danny’s arse through the running shorts. Then one hand moved to hold the back of Danny’s neck, teasing the damp red hair at the base of his skull. 

George smirked when he felt their erections brush together. Danny froze at first, then pressed down to rut against George, giving no regard that his cock was still trapped inside the running shorts. The heat and arousal between them spiralled out of control fast as their hips began to grind against each other with slight awkwardness. Their paces were not matched, sloppy kisses exchanged and hands groping for all the skin they could reach. 

With a light push, George rolled them over, needing to break from the frantic grinding before things ended too soon. Danny let out a soft disappointed whine. “Don’t stop now. Please.” And the noise Danny made when George’s hand grasped his cock through the shorts was something between a gasp and a moan, followed by another as George moved his hand, wanking Danny’s erection through the soft material. George shifted his weight, rubbing his cock against Danny’s hip. He only briefly wondered about why they hadn’t bothered to strip Danny out of the running shorts. Doing so now would mean stopping the sweet, sweet friction and breaking apart to do that. 

And fuck, it was too late to even worry about that now. Danny’s fingers were tangled in George’s hair, pulling them as close together as their bodies would allow them to be. George moaned as Danny arched his hips off the bed, rutting harder and harder against him.

“Fuck.” George muttered, half whimpered. He felt Danny’s cock pulse beneath his palm, and his own release followed, warm and sticky against the shorts and his stomach. They remained still, Danny dazed with his eyes blinking and hands clinging to George seeming reluctant to let him move.

Finally, George rolled off him. He reached for a discarded t-shirt to clean up with. Danny finally removed the shorts and sank back into the blankets. 

George rejoined him, not wanting Danny to feel used. “Are you okay?” George ventured to ask. 

“Yeah. Better than okay. Tonight was nothing like I expected it to be.” 

“I guess that’s a good thing.” 

“Amazing thing.” Danny slurred, his voice giving George the hint that Danny just wanted to sleep now.

His arms held Danny against him. George contented himself with his fingers tapping light patterns against Danny’s thigh. He pressed a kiss on Danny’s shoulder, letting the sound of Danny’s breathing lull him to sleep. 

 

George woke before Danny. Feeling sticky from their activities the previous night, he rolled out of the bed as quietly and smoothly as possible. 

“Hey.” Danny’s hair was dishevelled, and his eyes were still heavy with sleep as he struggled to prop himself up on his elbows. He pouted as George slid his dressing gown on. “You’re not kicking me out now, are you?” 

“Why would you think that?” 

“Because its me and you’re probably thinking more clearly now and realize…” 

“Realize what?” 

“Things are different in the daylight.” 

George leaned down, pecking his lips against the side of Danny’s neck, smiling. “No. I’m just off to shower. I’ll be right back. I promised breakfast and I’m hoping for some more time to hang out.” 

“We’ll see what happens. I have a paper to finish and I barely started it.” 

George was going to offer to help since he scored well on all of his writing assignments. He stopped because he might be coming across as too clingy but he truly found himself growing fond and wanting to get to know his new acquaintance. “Okay, we’ll see what happens after breakfast.” 

The shower was rushed, something of a first for George since his housemates teased him for draining the hot water from the water heater. He hurried back to his room, towel around his waist and another he was using to help dry his thick hair. Danny missed home and George had a brilliant idea in the shower. They could visit the deer park. 

“Danny I have a great idea. Breakfast and then we can walk over to the deer park. Sound like a plan?” 

“Breakfast and a walk in the park. You never offer that to me.” Nat smirked up at George. “Your guest had to leave.” 

George glared. “What did you say to him?” 

“Nothing. I stopped by after I heard you rescued a stray from the fountain. Caught him getting dressed and trying to sneak out while you were showering. But really, you never offer to cook for me.”

“You’re usually drunk or high and being a miserable prick to appreciate it any kindness I show to you.” 

“I don’t understand why you are upset with me. I didn’t chase your stray out of here. What? What makes you so sure he was interested in anything that you have?”

“Get out. “ 

“Lick your wounds, get dressed. I’ll wait for you downstairs.”

“Piss off, Nat.” George almost believed the smirk falling away into a hurt frown. This was Nat, he does not do hurt feelings. 

“I know I have not been the best at things when it regards me and you. But I want to try to be better. I don’t want to lose you.” 

You mean you don’t want to lose me to someone like Danny. At least the memory of Danny's fingers, tentative, tender in his hair, was something Nat’s jealousy could not take away from him.

**  
He could hear the shower from the bathroom down the hall. The walls in the house George rented with his friends were thin and Danny had a brief flash of paranoia, wondering if his housemates heard them last night. It was quiet when they stumbled up to George’s room and Danny was sure that he and George were there alone. 

God, George. He wasn’t sure how he could be so love struck by someone he just met. It was tempting to forget about the stubborn paper and just waste the day with his new acquaintance. Waste it with chatter and kisses and more delicious touches. Danny sighed. He should get up and join George in the shower. He liked the image of water soaking his dark curls, trickling down his back. His imagination teased further and Danny could almost feel George’s muscles beneath soapy hands as Danny assisted with washing his back. Heat and blood rushed through his groin and well that settled that. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and got up. 

He began to search through George’s room in a rush, looking for a towel or just something to cover up with to make the short dash down the hall. Danny did not hear the door open. He had no idea he was no longer alone until he turned and saw a red faced, curly haired youth leering at him. 

“Well, hello.” He greeted.

“Uh, hi.” 

“I’m Nat. And you must be the latest fountain stray.” 

“Danny.” He looked around and grabbed his still damp jeans that were carefully draped over the radiator. His pants fell behind the radiator and Danny did not feel like collecting them. He decided to put the jeans on without his y-fronts. He grimaced at how the denim felt against his skin, but anything was better than the vulnerable exposure he felt in front of this Nat person. 

“Ah, Danny.” He laughed. “They usually don’t tell me their names. They don’t bother to stick around long enough to sort out what’s what after George has been found out.” 

“Found out?” Danny made a face, feeling confused. 

“Oh dear.” The smile fell from Nat’s face, and Danny couldn’t tell if he was really concerned or just mocking him. “We were fighting. Nothing serious, but George, well he takes our little quarrels to heart. He likes to get back at me. So he’ll ask one of his friends in the Bullingdon to rough him up. Make him look a little bloodied so he can get some sympathy. He’ll hang around Mercury to try to pull, and he usually does. He has quite the success rate. Then he has the nerve to let them accidentally meet me so I can do the dirty work for him.” 

“I don’t believe it.” 

“You sound like you’re from Scotland? Just his type. Some poor country type, inexperienced. George has a weakness for charity cases.” Nat finished with a smirk, watching Danny wince as he pulled his damp shirt on. Danny wanted to punch that look right off of Nat’s face and then go punch George for being a misleading bastard. “It might be best for you to go now.” 

As much as Danny hated it, he agreed with Nat on some level. What would punching them solve? So he left, feeling like in time he would garner some important life lesson from this experience. Now, sadness swelled instead, mixed with embarrassment at spending the night as just a passing fancy. 

** 

2010

Danny concluded that George was avoiding him. He willed himself to believe that it was not because he had refused George’s invitation for dinner or breakfast out of spite for something that happened 2 decades ago. Something that George probably forgot all about. He assumed that George’s weirdness toward him was due to the rush to get items together for the emergency budget. But the budget came and went and the walking on eggshells around George remained. 

The other Tory junior ministers took no issue with Danny. He and David Gauke had signed up for the Parliamentary Cricket Team. And such talk about how Ed Balls can’t pitch delayed Danny for meeting up with George. Which wasn’t going to improve the frostiness between them since Danny suggested walking to the Quad meeting together.

George’s presence soon interrupted the banter they were engaged in. Danny noticed George hovering in the doorway, scowling until the light conversation was over.

“He’s not usually so chatty.” George observed as they walked down the corridor. “I tend to forget he is even one of my ministers.” 

Danny smiled and nodded, trying not to let George’s tenseness infect him. “We got caught up talking about cricket.” 

“You like cricket?” 

“Among other things.”

“Rather passionate talk about cricket.” 

“You know nothing about my hobbies outside of here.” Danny said with a teasing lilt in his voice, aiming for light-hearted and hoping he hit the mark.

George paused and Danny got a few steps in front of him before he realized George stopped. Danny turned and George looked unsure, trying to find a witty rebuke to parry Danny’s comment with. Danny was trying to decide if George was a shade paler than usual when he said, “Dinosaurs. You like dinosaurs. Triceratops are your favourite.” 

Danny felt knocked off kilter…he felt angry, hurt and feelings of how he felt that brief moment twenty years ago resurfacing too quickly, pain like a diver with the bends. “Did I tell you that before or after you took advantage of me?” 

He regretted the choice of words when a storm blew up in George’s eyes. He was warned about the Chancellor’s temper and the rare occasions when he lost it. “My office. Now.” 

“We have a quad meeting with Nick and David in ten minutes.” 

“It can wait.” The ice in George’s voice made Danny’s skin crawl. 

Poppy and Rupert were milling about George’s large office when the duo returned. Poppy looked like she was going to gently remind George about the quad meeting when George commanded her and Rupert to leave, quickly and quietly. Danny paced in front of the window looking out to the park. George slammed the door shut as soon as his aides were gone. They were on opposite sides of the office, but Danny felt like they were like sharks, circling each other, waiting for the other to launch a verbal strike. Everything Danny thought he let go returned. 

“How long have you known I was the fountain boy?” Danny tried to keep his voice neutral. 

“How could I forget?” George was closer now, looking at the floor. “I checked with you. Every step of the way. I told you I did not want to take advantage of you. We could have stopped. Unless I’m not remembering correctly.” 

“You’ll have to forgive me if I don’t fondly recall our night together. You lied to me.” 

“Is that what Nat told so you would leave?” 

“Does it even matter now?” Danny suddenly saw his political career’s demise. A well placed criticism in David’s ear. David talking to Nick and then bam! Back to the backbenches. “It doesn’t right? It was twenty years ago and surely we’re adult enough to move on.”

Their phones were dinging from text messages being sent; David and Nick wondering why they were not at the Quad meeting yet. “You’re right. It…it doesn’t matter.” Hurt flashed across George’s face, and he spoke slowly, trying to force his voice not to crack. “But you have to know, whatever he said to you, whatever he did to get you to leave, it wasn’t true.”


End file.
